What's the Going Rate for Freedom?
by babyajiana82
Summary: Bella doesn't fall apart when Edward leaves her after her birthday; she gets her old personality back where she is sassy and foul mouthed. When Alice comes back for her help, she runs to Volterra to save Edward, but it comes at a price. Little does she know that it is a far reaching price.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Bella doesn't fall apart when Edward leaves her after her birthday; she gets her old personality back where she is sassy and foul mouthed. When Alice comes back for her help, she runs to Volterra to save Edward, but it comes at a price. Little does she know that it is a far reaching price.**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Aro Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant Aro**

**A/N: Will be channeling Madea in this story, especially how Bella talks. Bella is OOC; set in 2005. **

**Read and review please!**

_**What's the Going Rate for Freedom?**_

**Chapter 1 Alice POV**

I am so miserable.

I miss my best friend. I don't even shop anymore…okay, I do, but I'm not as enthusiastic about it now.

That idiot brother of mine foolishly thought that she would be better off without him or us.

_Idiot!_

He left the family shortly after we got to Alaska, stating that it was too painful to have to hear our thoughts about Bella. I know he is right about our pain, as my Jazzy has to feel it as well. He already harbors enough pain and guilt on his own, as he feels this is his entire fault. I have tried to reassure him that neither I nor Bella blamed him. I even told him what she said as I was helping her change her shirt that night. That helped a bit, because he could feel the honesty in my words.

It has been a little over six months now that we had to leave her alone and because Edward made me swear not to look for her future, stating that we needed a 'clean break', I have not been able to have any visions of her since before leaving.

Today, everyone except Edward is at the house just lounging around.

Eleazar and Carlisle are playing chess, Carmen and Esme are going over designs for a remodel, and Irina and Tanya are talking about going to search for Laurent, who went missing a few weeks ago. I have already looked for his future and I know that somehow he was killed and I told them that, but they don't want to believe me. Kate, Rose and I are looking through Fashion magazines and Emmett and Jazz are playing the game on the television.

I just turned the page to see what this season's halter tops would be like for Kate, who loved wearing the different styles of them, when I was sucked into a vision that left me breathless and terrified…

***Vision***

_A woman is standing on a cliff, looking out over the water with the wind blowing strong all around her. It looks like a storm is coming in, a very strong one, possibly a hurricane. I can't see her face, but the shape of her and from the back, she looked very familiar. Then, the angle changed as she looked up at the sky and with a smile on her face, she uttered one word and jumped, never to resurface…'Goodbye'._

***End Vision***

"NOOOO! No! No! No! Please?! PLEASE?!"

I came back to myself and found that I was sitting on Jasper's lap on the floor, shaking from the sheer horror of the situation. I could feel him trying to send out calm and could feel the family's worried eyes on me, waiting for me to explain my vision and emotions. I couldn't explain right now. I had to see if I could get someone to her quickly, as it was taking place right now.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the number that I hadn't used in months. It just rang and rang. I cursed and hung up, only to try the station.

_Ring, ring_

_"__Forks Police Department"_

_'__Yes, I need to speak to Chief Swan'_

_"__He's on the Reservation right now, is there something that I can help you with?"_

_'__No, thank you'_

I hung up. I could hardly explain the situation to him; it would have been hard enough trying to explain it to Charlie.

I continued looking into the future for Bella, and it was completely black. I couldn't stop the sobs from coming out and racking my small body.

"Ali, darlin', what's wrong? What did you see?" my Jazzy asked, worried.

I ignored him for right now. They would know soon enough and I still needed to track down Charlie. I turned, and for the first time, saw my family's faces. Everyone looked worried, except Rose, Tanya and Irina. They looked annoyed, as they probably know it has something to do with Bella, since I was calling Charlie.

I looked to my father,

"Carlisle, do you know Billy Black's phone number? I need you to ring him. _NOW!"_

He didn't say anything, just pulled his phone out and dialed the number. We all waited with baited breath for someone to answer, but just like Charlie's house, no one did.

I let the sobs overtake me again as the despair and reality set in.

She was gone.

Really gone.

"Alice, you're scaring everyone. What did you see?"

Jasper pleaded again as he was swamped with everyone's worry and my sad emotions. I only had to utter one word for them to get the severity of the situation…

"Bella"

I heard the intake of breath, silence, then the questions started coming from almost everyone. They all wanted to know what I saw, so I told them. The sobs started almost immediately.

I just sat on Jazz's lap in a daze. I knew what I needed to do. We…I… owed it to Charlie to be there for him in this time of sadness as Bella's best friend.

I was going back to Forks.

As I was getting up from my mate's lap, I heard Esme say that someone should call Edward. I was furious with him. If he would have changed her like she wanted, she wouldn't be dead right now. But I can't let them tell him the news over the phone. He would go straight to Italy and do something drastic.

No.

As mad as I am at him, he is still my brother and I love him.

"No, Esme. Call him and tell him to come home, that it is an emergency, but, _**DON'T**_ tell him the news over the phone. I am going to Forks to help Charlie as Bella's best friend. I will talk to you all in a day or two and let you know what is going on."

I turned and kissed Jazz and sped out the house and into Carlisle's Mercedes. I didn't bother to pack, as we all left clothes and things at the house there, not believing we would be gone this long.

I drove straight through and got there at around 7pm. When I parked in front of the Swan house, the lights were off and no cars were there. I went in and sat in the dark, lost in thought. I didn't hear the truck pull up, so I was startled when the door opened and the light came on and there stood my best friend, alive and well.

"Bella? How are you alive?"

"Alice? What the _fuck_ are you doing here?!"

"Bella, I saw you _**jump **_off a cliff in the _middle of a storm!_"

"Alice, I wasn't committing suicide. I was cliff-diving, I had seen some of Jake's friends do it and it looked like…fun and I was bored."

"I rushed here thinking that you were dead, as I didn't see you get come up or get pulled out, so I wanted to be here for Charlie, you know, as your best friend."

"The hell you are. What kind of 'best friend'", she spat out the words like they were sour on her tongue, "would leave them high and dry without so much as a _fuck you_?"

"Bella, I am so sorry. He thought it would be better for you to have a clean break and the family argued, but ultimately agreed. You are my sister and my best friend. I love you!"

I sobbed out. I wanted my friend back and because of Edward, it looks like I have my work cut out in gaining her trust back.

Bella went about doing things around the house and I sat in the living room thinking about what to do in order to gain her back in my life, when I was hit with visions of Edward in Italy asking them to kill him and them refusing him. He will then do something to force their hands.

I curse and take out my phone to call Carlisle. Hopefully with him being friends with Aro, he could petition him to hold him there until he gets there.

_Ring, ring_

"_Hello, Alice"_

'_Rose, why are you answering Carlisle's phone? I need to speak with him, it is an emergency.'_

"_He left it downstairs and I was right by it. What is the emergency? I called Edward and told him that his pet was dead so he could come home now."_

'_WHAT?! ROSE! How could you do that?! That is why I am calling. Bella is **NOT **dead, and I had a vision of him in Italy asking to **DIE!** Now let me speak to Carlisle.'_

_I heard the phone change hands and looked up to see Bella looking at me and wondering what is going on. She will be our only hope to stop him from revealing himself to the public to tip the Volturi's hand._

"_Alice, what's the matter? Rose is very upset."_

'_She should be upset, Carlisle. Before I left to come here, I told you all NOT to tell Edward over the phone, now I am having visions of him in front of the Kings asking them to kill him. They refuse and he does something stupid to make them kill him. I need you to call Aro and ask him to hold him there until you get there. The whole family needs to fly out and try to stop him…hold on and let me check the flights…there is one leaving Anchorage in 45 minutes that you will make if you leave within the next five minutes. I will be on the flight after you and meet you there. Hopefully, Bella will be…'_

"_Wait, Bella? So she is alive?"_

'_Yes she is. It's a long story, but hopefully she will come and help stop him. It is the only way that I can see.'_

"_Okay Alice, do what you have to do and we will meet you both in Italy. Be careful."_

'_You too. Bye'_

"_Bye"_

I hung up the phone and explained to Bella the situation and she was not happy, but for the sake of Carlisle and Esme, she agreed to come help. I had her write a note for Charlie and pack a small bag with her passport, ID and a change of clothes and then we were off to save my idiot brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Bella doesn't fall apart when Edward leaves her after her birthday; she gets her old personality back where she is sassy and foul mouthed. When Alice comes back for her help, she runs to Volterra to save Edward, but it comes at a price. Little does she know that it is a far reaching price.**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Aro Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant Aro**

**A/N: Will be channeling Madea in this story, especially how Bella talks. Bella is OOC; set in 2005. Quotes come from New Moon Chapter 21.**

**Read and review please!**

_**What's the Going Rate for Freedom?**_

**Chapter 2 Bella POV**

_Tuesday, April 5, 2005; inside the castle in Volterra, Italy_

'Fuck, I can't believe that I am here bailing this idiot out of trouble, when he left me months ago like I was yesterday's garbage!'

I thought to myself as we walked behind the one they called Jane.

I wonder what is going to happen to us?

I may not want to be with Edward anymore, but I don't want to see him die for being a stupid, petulant little boy, 'cause that is all he is.

I wonder if the rest of the family is on their way like Alice said?

"Sister, we sent you to bring back one, and you bring back two…and a half. Excellent."

I heard the boy in front of us say, bringing me out of my inner musings.

The boy looks like he could be the blood brother of Jane. He has short dark brown hair, about 5'9", is wearing a pristine baby blue suit and has gleaming red eyes that are appraising us.

I bristle.

"Hey! She can't help that she's so short. That's no reason to call her a 'half'!"

I hear several booming laughs coming from the doors next to us.

They were all looking at me like I lost my mind.

"What?"

"Um, Bella," Alice whispers in my ear, "Thanks for saying that, but he was actually talking about you. He meant 'two vampires and a human'".

"Dat don't make any sense and dat was mean, twinpire."

I pouted.

"Isabella that is not proper language or lady like"

Fucktard started spouting out the mouth. I just looked at him up and down and said in a fake cheery voice,

"Wow! Look at you. How much weight have you lost? And you grew a few inches as well. You look fuckin' good clean cut!"

I am not paying attention to where we are going and unbeanost to me, we are inside of the throne room filled with vampires and all three kings when I finish my rant. They are all silently watching the show.

"Isabella, what are you talking about?"

Edward asks in his brooding voice.

"_I can't believe I used to think his voice was any kind of sexy. Ugh!" _

I think, not realizing that I said it out loud.

"I mean, Eddie-kins" I sneer his name "dat since you are tellin' me how to talk, you have obviously turned into Charlie. Uh-huh, yes ya did!" I nod at him.

He huffs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"My name is not 'Eddie' or 'Eddie-kins', Isabella. It is Ed-wa-rd."

I just look at him in disgust.

"Why the fuck you talk so proper like dat? Dat shit's just fuckin' annoyin'. Your voice is like a fuckin' Nat at a barbeque, just buggin' the fuck outta me. Hell-eerr. I'm Mrr. Prop-eerr."

I walk over to Jane and put my arm around her and say,

"Hell-eerr, my named is Bella-erred. WhaT is yeerr named?"

She smirks and follows along.

"IT is Jane-erred"

"Really, Jane-erred, well…"

I look over and notice Aro for the first time.

"_Damn! Yey-Yey. He is fo-one"_

I say the thought aloud unintentionally. I hear a few chuckles. I tap Jane on her arm and stage-whisper,

"Hey, who dat?"

I jerk my chin towards Aro, who is standing in front of the steps leading to the thrones.

"That is Master Aro, one of the three kings" she states and I can hear the humor in her voice.

"Shit! He is sexy as fuck! You eva' hit dat?"

I hear many intakes of shocked breath, many chuckles and laughs, and several 'BELLA's at the same time.

I look around for the first time and I notice that all of the Cullen's are here and it was Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward that yelled my name. Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie, was trying to stay upright from laughing so hard.

"And what is dat 'Master' shit about? Is this some kind of brothel or swingers coven? If it is, where do I sign up?!"

They look at me like I am mad.

I look innocent and say,

"What?"

Aro clears his throat to call order back and waved his hand to beckon me back to the center of the room.

When he cleared his throat, I couldn't help but sing the lines

_'__Let me clear my throat,_

_Dun dah nah nah_

_Dun dah nah nah_

_Have mercy baby_

_I hope ya don't mind_

_Let me clear ma throat!'_

"Can we get started please?"

The white haired king, Caius, says from his throne.

"Oh yeah," I put my finger to my pursed lips and 'shh', "you ain't gonna kill me, I'll be quiet. Be quiet. Shh."

"_You see, Edward?" The sexy vampire king turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding grandfather. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"_

"_Yes, Aro, I am," he agreed, trying to put his arm around my waist._

I moved out of his way, not wanting him to touch me. I could see the smirk on both Aro's and Caius' faces at that.

"_Now that everyone is here, I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" _

_He turned to gaze at Alice, who was standing beside Jasper, with curious, but misty eyes. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."_

"_Oh, I'm far from infallible." _

_She flashed a dazzling smile. She looked perfectly at ease, except that her hands were balled into tiny little fists. _

"_As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."_

"_You're too modest," Aro chided. "I have seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"_

_No one missed the look that Alice gave Edward, including Aro._

"_I'm sorry; we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." _

_He shook his head; his tone was envious. _

"Get the fuck outta here! You can read minds too?! Try me!"

I said as I skipped towards him and he eagerly met me half way, wanting to see if I was immune to his gift too.

As soon as his weirdly textured skin made contact with mine, I felt an electrical shock run up from our connected hands, up my arm, warming my body even more. From the widening of his eyes, I could tell that he felt it too.

I watched as his face turned from doubt and incredulity to fascination and want.

"Interesting, I see nothing. I wonder if you are immune to all of our talents."

I watched as he called on Jane and remembered what Alice had said about the talents of the Guard and waited for the pain. I knew it wouldn't work, but I would let her try…hehehe.

She looked at me and I could see the apology in her eyes, but I just winked at her and waited like everyone else. I knew she had no choice but to do what her 'Masters' said.

After a few seconds of nothing happening, I couldn't help myself,

"Come on, hell, I gotta use the bathroom. Hell. Hehehehehe"

I couldn't stop laughing and I vaguely heard Aro ask Jane's brother, Alec, to try, as well as Chelsea, Demetri and a few other guards. The whole time I was still laughing, almost falling over from laughing so hard. So I leaned on Jasper, who was standing beside me and I could feel his upper body shake as he tried to suppress the combined laughter emotion coming from me and several others in the room. Still giggling, I said,

"EDWARD!"

"What?"

"Behave"

And started laughing again.

"Come on, my feet hurtin'."

I said as I got my laughing and giggling under control.

Why I chose to wear three inch heeled boots to fly across the world, I will never know.

"_So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed._

Edward and the Cullen's stiffened and me being me, my mind went straight to the gutter, thinkin' of all the things I would like for that sexy vampire to do with and to me. Mmm!

"_I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."_

I could see Jane, Felix and several others grimace at that thought. I chuckled.

_Edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke it._

"_I'd…rather…not."_

"_Alice?" Aro asked, still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"_

I could see Jasper stiffen at the thought.

"_No, thank you," Alice said._

"_And you, Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows._

_Edward hissed at him._

"Sexy kingpire say what?" I say not understanding.

"Um…can I…"

"NO! Bella" Edward yells out. "You are MINE, Isabella."

"The fuck I am"

"Why are you playing hard to get, Isabella?"

"I'm not playing hard to get, I just don't want you and I want you to understand that."

I heard people start to mutter and chuckle around me.

'Man that was harsh'

'She told him'

'About time she stood up for herself'

That last one shocked me as it came from Rosalie. I thought she hated me.

_Huh!_

"_Aro," Caius hissed. "The law claims them."_

_Edward glared at him. "How so?"_

"_You have exposed us and she knows too much. Are you planning on turning her or draining her? I think not."_

Edward hesitated.

"_That's what I thought," Caius said._

"_Unless…" Aro interrupted. He looked unhappy with the way the conversation had gone. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"_

"Hell no!" I shouted. "He is too much of a pussy to turn me. I have been asking almost since I found out what he was_. Fucker!_"

Edward was still hesitating and looking at me with somethin' akin to disgust and longing. Disgust for my language and longing to be back with me.

_Not gonna happen, fool!_

I start to sing low, but I know with their exceptional hearing, that they all hear me.

**All the things (your man won't do); by Joe**

Hey, love  
You say you need someone  
To be there for you  
To love you all night long, huh  
It's kinda funny but  
I don't think you have to look no further  
Because I'm right here  
And I'm ready  
To do all the things your man won't do

Tell me what kind of man  
Would treat his woman so cold  
Treat you like you're nothin'  
When you're worth more than gold

Girl, to me you're like a diamond  
I love the way you shine  
A hundred million dollar treasure  
I'll give the world to make you mine

(La, la, la, la, la)  
I'll put a string a pearls right in your hand  
Make love on a beach of jet black sand  
Outside in the rain we can do it all night  
Out to tour the places he would not  
And some you never knew would get you hot  
Nothin' is forbidden when we touch

Baby, I wanna do  
All of the things your man won't do  
I'll do them for you (Whoa)  
Baby, I wanna do (Hey)  
All of (All of) the things your man won't do (Every little thing)  
I'll do them for you (Yeah)

I'll take you out on a night cruise  
On a yacht, just can't lose  
'Cause we got a lot to look forward to  
1-2, what ya gonna do  
What good is a diamond nobody can see it  
I hear he got you on lock down  
But I got the master key, yeah

(La, la, la, la, la)  
I'll light a thousand candles all around  
Show me to the subway, I'll go down  
Nothin' can be sweeter than the sound of makin' love  
Baby, when I start I just can't stop  
I'll love you from the bottom to the top  
Nothin' is forbidden when we touch

Baby (Baby), I wanna do (Hey...)  
All of the things your man won't do (Every little)  
I'll do them for you (Ooh...)  
Baby, I wanna do (I wanna do, yeah)  
All of the things your man won't do (Oh)  
I'll do them for you (Yeah)

And oh...oh...yeah...yeah...oh, yeah  
Oh

(La, la, la, la, la)  
I'll light a thousand candles all around  
Show me to the subway, I'll go down  
Nothin' can be sweeter than the sound of makin' love  
Baby, when I start I just can't stop  
I'll love you from the bottom to the top  
Nothin' is forbidden when we touch, ooh , yeah

Baby, I wanna do (Oh)  
All of the things your man won't do (I'm gonna, I'm gonna, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
I'll do them for you (Ho)  
Baby (Baby), I wanna do (I wanna do)  
All of the things your man won't do (And oh, yeah)  
I'll do them for you

Ooh, I got a jones in my bones for you  
There ain't a damn thing that I won't do  
I'll make your body cream with my sex machine  
I won't stop until I hear your mother scream

Baby, I wanna do (I wanna do)  
All of the things your man won't do (Whoa, oh, oh, ho, ah, yeah, yeah, hmm)  
I'll do them for you  
Baby, I wanna do (Wanna do)  
All of the things your man won't do (Yeah, whoa...whoa...)  
I'll do them for you (I wanna do it for you, baby)

Baby, I wanna do  
All of the (Oh, whoa) things your man won't do  
I'll do them for you  
Baby (Oh, yeah), I wanna do  
All of the things your man won't do (Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
I'll do them for you

Baby, I wanna do  
All of the things your man won't do  
I'll do them for you

"Sexy Kingpire, can I have a private word with you?"

I ask Aro once the song finishes and everyone is quiet and staring at me with a mixture of sorrow, pity and amusement.

"Yes, you may. Come with me. Cullen's," he turns to them after taking my hand. I feel the electric spark go up through my arm again at his touch. "You may wait out in the Lobby until dark. Do not leave until then. Have a nice day. Felix, Alec and Demetri, make sure they wait here until nightfall."

"Yes, Master"

They chorused over the loud protests from Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

He led me out of the throne room and down a series of corridors that were dimly lit with sconces on the walls.

We walked at a steady pace in silence until we came to two large stained oak wood doors with the letters 'AV' in what looked like pure gold above each handle. He pushed them open and allowed me to enter before him.

The room we were in was a sitting room that was brightly lit with a mini chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The dark hunter green walls were covered with wall to wall bookcases or the stone fireplace that took up the wall to the right.

The furniture in this room consisted of two large burgundy leather couches with oak end tables and glass lamps. In front of the hearth sat two heavy duty oak high back chairs with burgundy and forest green upholstery.

Aro led me to one of the couches to sit down. I noticed that he still had my hand in his and I wasn't afraid to admit that it felt nice there.

"Now, Bella, what it is that you would like to talk to me about in private?"

I cleared my suddenly dry throat from the sheer pleasure I get at just hearing his voice.

_Damn, he is so fuckin' sexy!_

"Um…well, I'm not takin' that asshole back and even if I did, I know that he wouldn't change me or let any of the others do it. So, knowing the law claims me and I can't very well change myself, I was wondering if you can let me go today with the promise to come back when I graduate on the 1st of June, so you can change me for your Guard."

He thinks about this for a few minutes.

"What guarantee do I have you will come back then? I want something for your freedom now."

_Huh?_

"Well, what's the going rate for freedom nowadays?"

I try to joke, but he's not laughing.

His sexy mouth turns into a sinister smile though.

"I want…" he drags it out in suspense and looks me dead in my eyes. "Your innocence."

_RROUUTT?_


End file.
